


Dirty Tactics

by fvckboi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Submissive Kylo Ren, Teasing, Virgin Kylo Ren, Wow, degradation kink, dom!hux, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckboi/pseuds/fvckboi
Summary: Smut warning. Sexual frustration. Literally just some generic PWP to get the ball rolling. Possibly some future chapters.This is set either pre/during TFA.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in 5+ years so please excuse me if it's not perfect and probably kinda OOC, there may be some mistakes. Also, like, I'm british so some words might b different lol. This was only intended to be a one shot but as I was writing it I got some other ideas and think maybe I will make at least one more chapter after this. I hope you enjoy.

“You called for me, general,” Kylo entered the office, the door hissed as it closed behind him. The room was empty all except for Hux, who was sat at his table reading through documents, one hand resting on his chin and the other holding a tech pad. The ginger man took his eyes away from the device and looked at the tall black figure who stood in front of him.  
  
“Ah, yes,” Hux cleared his throat “I’d like to discuss current strategies now that you have returned from your duties,” something about his demeanor felt a little different than usual and, although Hux did a good job at keeping Kylo out of his mind, the force user could sense it. At first thought, maybe it was stress from working but no. It was something else.  
  
Boots thumping softly against the floor, Kylo stalked around to the side of the table Hux was sitting at then moved around the chair so he was standing next to the general. The other man, turned his head to look at Kylo, who didn’t say a word, then back at the tech pad before tapping a sequence into it to bring up another page of plans. Still trying to dig his way into Hux’s mind, Kylo stepped so he was now directly behind him and with this he sensed a small discomfort within him. Hux swallowed “So here you see-” he started before being shortly cut off. “What is it?” Kylo interrupted, voice darkened by his mask.

Hux’s pale cheeks turned the tiniest bit of pink as he opened his mouth to speak “well, as I was about to say,” he tapped nervously on the screen, he knew Kylo wasn’t referring to the work when he asked but continued explaining the plans in an attempt to avoid the true meaning of the question.

“A frustration perhaps…” Kylo spoke over Hux and the ginger man beneath him went quiet, not like his usual self. “Something building up inside of you,” Kylo went on, he peeked over the man’s shoulder and down under the table between his legs and caught a glimpse of the general’s tent forming under the dark fabric of his uniform. He grunted out a small chuckle to himself, making it just loud enough so Hux would hear him.  
  
Hux couldn’t see the expression on his face but he just knew that Kylo was undoubtedly wearing a smug smirk behind his mask, revelling in the fact he’d just caught his rival in such an awkward situation. He thought about trying to hide it but he understood there was no use. The dark force user had already managed to infiltrate his mind and figure it out.

“Didn’t take a moment to satisfy yourself today?” Kylo questioned “you should have sorted your little…problem out before you called me in,” he continued.  
  
“Shut up, you fool.” Hux uttered, his voice holding a balance of annoyance and humiliation. Kylo, still stood behind him, watched Hux wriggle his thighs awkwardly. He could sense that he hadn’t helped himself in a while and unsurprisingly so as commanding the first order left little time for one to indulge in personal pleasures. He placed a gloved hand on Hux’s shoulder and spoke “When was the last time you touched your-”  
  
“That’s quite enough, Ren!” He snapped, shrugging Kylo’s hand off his shoulder “what’s gotten into you, I have no time for your nonsense.” His jaw clenched, Hux tried to wish away his erection but to no avail. “Now, quit your pathetic talk and allow me to discuss the_ real_ matters at hand.” He had hoped that would be the last of it and that his stupid co-worker would stop pestering him. By now all he wanted to do was quickly talk through the battle strategies then run off to his quarters to get rid of his hard on.  
  
Unexpectedly he felt a strange sensation around his crotch, like an invisible touch spreading across the front of his pants. “Allow me to help you, general.” A voice suggested mockingly from behind. He rolled his head back to meet the sight of Kylo, still masked, looming over him with one hand stretched out using the force to gently squeeze Hux’s bulge through his pants.  


Kylo examined as Hux’s expression turned from confusion to something else as he continued applying the invisible pressure. He watched the man’s blue-green eyes flicker and fair eyebrows raise, his pink lips part open slightly letting out a gentle needy sigh. He noticed his own erection start to grow as he took in the sight happening in front of him.  
  
“Ren…” Hux leaned further back into his chair. He wanted to tell him to ‘stop this immediately’ but the unfamiliar touch in his groin area felt too pleasant to want to resist. He felt himself wanting more, hated himself for wanting more and from none less than Kylo Ren. The man he competed with. The man who at any other given moment got on every one of his last nerves.

He was certain that Kylo was getting some sort of obscure kick out of testing him like this. Getting off on watching him become unsteady by his hand. If even possible, he needed to find some way to turn this around before it gave that idiot something to taunt him with afterwards.

The sensation on Hux’s cock disappeared suddenly and he huffed out a soft and slightly disappointed groan in response.

His chair was whirled around in an instant. Now facing Kylo, he stared into the cold dark metal of his mask.  
  
“Take it off.” He ordered, somehow managing to disguise his hesitation beneath a firm tone.

A brief period of silence lingered.

Kylo steadily bent over to meet Hux’s gaze. Paused. Then lifted his large gloved hands up to the sides of the helmet. A series of mechanical clicking noises occurred before the mask was removed and set down on the table behind him with a loud ‘clink’, revealing the man’s face. Stunningly dark eyes and significant features sat upon his pale white skin, dotted with a constellation of dark moles. His lips, a pretty shade of dark pink and his hair, gorgeous black silk.

Hux observed his face carefully. Of course, he’d seen his face before. However never this up close. He had seen but had never really _looked_. In fact, he found him rather attractive although would never allow himself to admit that aloud.

Keeping his eyes on Ren’s, he swiftly stretched out his hand to grab at Kylo by the front of his overcoat, pulling him in closer. Their faces now only centimetres apart. Hux felt the other man’s warm breath grace the skin on his lips.

Kylo placed a hand on the general’s upper thigh and started slowly dragging his strong fingers up and down the inside of it. Infuriatingly close to Hux’s achingly hard penis. He watched on, awaiting a reaction. Testing how far he could push Hux until he snapped. He was enjoying teasing him like this. Seeing the otherwise smug and stern general loose it at his touch amused him.

By now Hux had lost all interest in holding back. His crotch burned with want and he couldn’t stand to put up with Kylo’s games any longer.

“Unbuckle them.”

Kylo pushed back a tiny smirk but did as he asked. He took his hand off Hux’s crotch and unclicked the belt of his jodhpurs.  
  
“Down on your knees, Ren.” Something he was uncertain of asking. He watched in surprise as Kylo complied. After all, he could be met with a force choke or have Kylo draw his saber at any moment, knowing the young man’s unpredictability. But he didn’t.

Hux released his pale cock from his underwear and gave it a few short strokes.

Kylo knelt beneath him, alternating his eyes from Hux’s blue-green hooded eyes, to his cock and then back again. Looking expectantly as if he’d never done this sort of thing before. Hux grabbed not so gently at the nape of Kylo’s neck with his free hand and pulled him in closer between his legs.

He looked up at Hux with a dumb expression on his face. Silently asking to continue. Hux pushed his hips forward slightly and angled the head of his penis to brush against Kylo’s soft lips. His pink tongue poked out shyly and flicked across the slit of his cock head licking away a drop of precum. Then he parted his lips a little, took it in about an inch in his mouth and swirled his tongue, gaining a low breathy grunt from Hux.

“Yes, Ren,” Hux sighed, pleasure and anticipation evident in his voice. He guided his cock further into the sweet warmth of Kylo’s mouth, rocking his head up and down onto it. Kylo learned quick and carried on following the pattern after Hux let his hands move from the back of his neck and ran them smoothly through silky black hair “keep going, that’s good,” he murmured “so good.”  
  
To his own surprise hearing those words did something obscenely wonderful to Kylo and he hummed in pleasure around Hux’s cock. The other man bucked his hips in response and let out a short growl.  
  
“You like it when I call you good?” Hux snickered, peering down at him with a smug look across his reddened cheeks. Kylo nodded his head whilst still sucking on his red-hot cock. He reached down to touch his own throbbing erection but Hux caught sight of the attempt and quickly kicked his hand away.  
  
“Good boys are only to serve,” He taunted “you will get nothing until I say” Kylo’s dark eyes begged up at Hux. He was so turned on. He thought about using his force to touch himself secretly without the general’s knowledge but something about being denied his own pleasure made his mind do flips. Instead Kylo continued to please Hux with his mouth. Running his tongue up and down the long, wet shaft then sucking back down on the head.

The general took in the amazing sight. One he would have never imagined seeing in a million years. Kylo Ren kneeling before him, gazing lustfully up at him. Eyelids heavy, cheeks red as sin, hair messed, spit dripping down his chin with a cock in his mouth. It was delightful.

Hux started to thrust his hips to match the motion of Kylo’s head bobbing up and down on his cock. He pushed in further, so the head of his cock brushed blissfully against the back of the man’s throat. Kylo gagged but kept going. Pushing himself. Seeing how much more cock he could fit in his mouth before it was too much. Saliva dripped out past his lips as he fit almost the entirety of Hux’s length down his throat. Hux threw his head back and moaned loudly. He felt the heat pooling in the pit of his belly but he wasn’t ready to cum just yet.

Being so focused on Kylo’s sweet lips wrapped around him he hadn’t noticed the young man below him rutting his hips at the air, trying to create some friction. Desperate to be touched. It’s a surprise he hadn’t came in his pants already considering his virgin status. Hux pushed down one of his boots onto Kylo’s crotch to stop him from moving. He pressed his foot down onto his erection coaxing a muffled groan from him.

“I’m almost done. You may touch yourself.” Hux removed his foot from his crotch, granting him permission.

And with that Kylo took no time at all to find his dick out of his pants and started fisting it in his palm immediately.

Hux dragged his wet cock out of Kylo’s mouth, slapping a wet trail of saliva across his lips on the way out. He took it into his hand and with only a few more rough tugs he was cumming. Hot white liquid sprayed onto Kylo’s face. He watched him wipe his thumb past the corner of his mouth and taste a bit of the salty mess.

“Who would have known you’d be such a filthy fucking slut, Ren?” Kylo moaned at the remark. He was unsure about what turned him on more; being called a ‘good boy’ or being degraded like that whilst down on his knees with spit and cum all over his face. With those thoughts swimming through his mind it didn’t take him long to reach his orgasm. He fucked into his hand all the way through until the end, cum spilling onto the floor in a series of wicked hot moans.  
  
“Here,” a white handkerchief landed at Kylo’s knees “clean yourself up.” He wiped his face then stood, packing his limp penis back into his pants and brushing down his robes. Grabbing his mask from the table and covering his face he set off towards the door.  
  
On his way out of Hux’s office he stopped right in the doorway. He could sense the frustration from earlier had now disappeared.

“I have something important in need of my attention,” he paused flicking his wrist to force open the door.  
  
“Of course.” The general responded “I’ll call for you when you’re next needed.” his voice back to his usual snarky self.  
  
Kylo left and the door hissed closed behind him. Hux grinned to himself contently.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, finally I have both the time and motivation to update. Enjoy this chapter. I hope to finish it all soon to move onto writing some fic that actually has a half decent plot lmao

Hux stepped out of the elevator letting out a silent sigh of relief. Kylo didn’t follow. He walked only a few paces down the hall and, after making sure Kylo couldn’t see, he paused for a few moments to shake off the anxiety he had from having just faced Snoke. There were often days he dreaded reporting back to his supreme leader. Awaiting any ruthless discipline he might choose to dish out if performance wasn’t up to his standards. After all, when they were called on by Snoke it wasn’t often to be praised. Luckily for him, this time he had been spared of any punishment. However, the same couldn’t be said for Kylo. Hux hadn’t been around to hear the details of the conversation between the two but he witnessed the knight being force slammed to the floor just as he had arrived.  
He heard the low crackling of Kylo drawing his weapon. Followed by an enraged cry. Followed by the clashing of saber against metal, glass and wires. Hux approached the elevator’s doorway and peered in “Stop this, Ren,” he examined the sizzling mess that was the interior. Kylo stilled, back facing the general, lightsaber still held in the air as if he were about to strike again. Hux stepped around to the side of Kylo and investigated the black lens of his mask, trying to imagine the appearance of those deep brown eyes underneath. Kylo slowly turned his head to face him.  
“Cease this needless destruction of First Order property and save your energy for later,” Hux insisted “I’m sure we can put all that anger to better use.” He raised his fair brows at Kylo and smirked ever so slightly. Kylo listened still not saying one word. Hux was certain the other man heard his thoughts loud and clear. “After you’ve been relieved of your duties, meet me in my chambers.” Kylo deactivated his saber and tried to relax his posture. “Very well then.”  
  
\---

Kylo dismissed himself from his responsibilities and headed to his room to take a shower. Hux’s words had been on his mind the remainder of the day. It had been about a week or so since their first sexual encounter. They had not had any non-work related contact since, although, Hux had been allowing Kylo to see his thought’s of all the filthy things he wanted to enact upon him. Visualizing vividly all the ways he wanted to be pleased. On one occasion Kylo had to rush out of a meeting to pathetically touch himself.  
Once he’d finished taking a shower he dressed himself in some comfortable black robes and quickly made his way out. He left without wearing his mask but opted to hide beneath his hood instead. 

\---

Hux opened the door.  
“Ren.”  
“Sir.”  
Kylo entered the room and the door closed behind him.  
“Bring yourself over here,” Hux demanded.  
Kylo obeyed, taking his hood off whist he stepped towards Hux.  
As soon as Kylo became within reaching distance, Hux grabbed at his robes and tugged him into a rough, hot kiss. It caught Kylo off guard and lasted a mere few seconds but it was long enough to say 'you are mine'.  
Hux pulled away from the kiss, hand still fisting the front of Kylo's robes tightly. He observed the dumbfounded expression on Ren's face.  
“First kiss?” he grunted in amusement.  
Kylo nodded and craned his neck out asking for more. Hux smirked before leaning back into the kiss, gaining a small hum of satisfaction from the younger man. This time it lasted longer, lips pressing firmly against each other's, Hux grabbed at Kylo's waist, pulled the man's body against his own then flicked his tongue out, forcing Kylo's lips open and tasting the inside of his mouth. He responded with a short moan, skin beginning to burn with desire. Kylo pushes his crotch against Hux's, unsure if he dare ask for anything at all.  
Hux pulls away and Kylo is met with a cold grey stare. He was expecting Hux to deny or even punish him for the act but to his surprise he reached down and took Kylo's half hard cock in his hand and teased it through the fabric. Kylo shuddered at the unexpected touch of pleasure.  
“Since you were such a good, obedient boy the last time, I think you have earned a little reward, don't you think?” He squeezed Kylo's cock in demand of an answer.

“Y-yes, sir,” Kylo whimpered, pushing his erection up into Hux's palm. He felt he might cum just from being touched through his clothes before Hux let go.  
“Undress.”  
Without any further question Kylo, hands shaking, slid his robe over his shoulders and let it fall to the ground. He hastily kicked off his boots then untied his pants, pulled them down his legs.  
Hux took in the delectable sight of his pale, muscular body waiting in front of him in only his underwear. The skin on his body was beautifully dotted with moles just like his face, he wore a few battle scars here and there and to Hux's honest surprise he hadn't as much body hair as he imagined.  
“You're going to need to get rid of these as well,” Hux gestured at Kylo's underwear, he pulled them off and his thick, hard cock sprang out, dripping precum.  
“Good.” He took Kylo back in his gloved hand and continued rubbing it slowly, Kylo humming and moaning in delight after each tug. He was extremely sensitive to the man's touch. This was after all the first time he'd been jerked off by any hand other than his own. Kylo thrust into his palm and let out a soft needy groan. Hux sped up his hand movements in response, enjoying watching Kylo Ren come undone beneath him.  
Kylo felt the pressure building up in his lower body. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer.  
“Is it that good?” Hux whispered into Kylo's neck, nipping gently at it, tasting the saltiness of his skin “Are you going to cum for me so soon, Ren?” he cooed.  
With only a few more tough pulls of his swollen cock it was over. Kylo groaned uncontrollably as he came into Hux's hand, shaking and panting in the aftermath.  
“Look at that, you've gotten your mess all over my glove. Filthy boy.” He reached his hand up to Kylo's face and showed him the cum covered black leather. “Clean it.” Kylo didn't even think about refusing, too caught up in processing the come down of his orgasm. He stuck out his tongue and Hux pushed his fingers into his hot mouth. He winced at the strong, salty taste, humming around the gloved digits as he sucked away his own cum.  
“Oh, Ren,” Hux stares, pupils dilated “Such a good boy.” He watches Kylo's pink tongue lap up the last drops of cum and without being asked he opens his mouth wide and sticks his tongue out to show he'd swallowed all of it.  
“Incredible.”  
“Thank you, sir.” Kylo sighs and rests his head on his shoulder. Hux lifts a hand to his head and gently pets Kylo's soft black hair, snorting out an accomplished laugh.  
“Yes, well then,” Hux begins “let's go to the bedroom shall we? I'm not done with you just yet.”


End file.
